poohs_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Nindroids capture the Alicorns
This is how The Nindroids capture the Alicorns goes in The My Little Pony Ninjago Movie. the others get out of the water Skylor: Oh, this isn't going well. Jay: Awkward. squeezes the water out of her ponytail Applejack: What were you thinking? I mean, stealing their pearl? Twilight Sparkle: sighs It was the only way to save Equestria. Pinkie Pie: 'Cept it wasn't! The Queen was going to say yes! We did what you told us and that's what made her realize we were ponies worth saving! gasps Unless... You didn't really want us to show her the best time ever! You just wanted us to distract her! Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, and Fluttershy: gasp Twilight Sparkle: I never would have done it, but this isn't Equestria! We can't just dance around with con artists, make rainbooms in the sky, and expect everything to work out! It's not enough! We are not enough! Princess Celestia: Of course we are enough. Princess Luna: We just don't know how to harness enough magic to complete our task. Princess Cadance: Everything will work out, Twilight. Pinkie Pie: No, Twilight! We stuck together! We were gonna get the help we needed! The only thing that stopped us... was you! Twilight Sparkle: Well, I'm doing the best I can! It's all on us. We're the ones Pythor wants. We're the Alicorn Princesses! Princess Celestia: Twilight! Princess Luna: Please calm down! Princess Cadance: We can figure this out if you just ease your temper! Pinkie Pie: You're also the only one who doesn't trust her friends! bursts out in anger Twilight Sparkle: Well, maybe, we would've been better off without friends like you!!! Princess Celestia: What?! Princess Luna: What?! Princess Cadance: What?! Pinkie Pie: gasps suddenly looks down in sadness facepalms crosses his arms and glares Lloyd Garmadon: Uh--If anyone needs me, I'll be at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. so and the Mane Five leave Kai: uncomfortable Uh, maybe we should leave you guys to cool off for a little bit. so and the others leave feels regretful looks down in sadness and turns and walks away Twilight sits on a rock alone near a cliff splash against the cliff below and the other Princesses arrive Spike: Twilight? It's okay. You'll figure it out. Twilight Sparkle: No. sobbing I can't. sobbing I ruined everything. sobbing There's no chance to save Equestria now. sobbing And it's all my fault. sobbing Princess Celestia: You tried everything you could. Princess Luna: Yeah. And we're proud of you for that. Princess Cadance: But you've gotta learn that sometimes, taking items that belong to other people isn't the answer to every problem. smiles a bit then hears Spike mumbling Twilight Sparkle: Spike? gasps Nindroid has grabbed Spike Spike: muffled Twilight! Help! Princesses battle the Nindroid Nindroid MechDragon appears and a cage drops over the Princesses capturing them Twilight Sparkle: gasps No no no no no! Noooooo! Princess Celestia: This is not good. Princess Luna: Not good at all. Princess Cadance: This cannot be happening. This cannot be happening! are hoisted up to the dragon Twilight Sparkle: Spiiiiiike!!! watches from below Spike: Twiliiiiiight!!! Nindroid fires up his jetpack and flies back to the dragon, which flies away as Spike watches in horror